


十万丨夏日气泡

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: 麦茶paro非原作背景 一般男高中生十万





	十万丨夏日气泡

“一会要不要去我家。”

十代叼着冰棒，含糊不清地问他。咽不下去的口水顺着冒出白雾的冰棒往下淌，他时不时地吸溜一声。  
听起来冰冰凉凉，甜水混着口水，又黏腻得不像话。去我家打游戏嘛，他接着说，今天是周五啊。  
十七八岁的男孩期盼周五，就像等待新游戏的发行日。十代在裤子上抹了抹手心的汗，伸手去拉他的胳膊。万丈目没躲开，只得在炙热的目光中不情不愿地点点头；盯了半晌又道，你吃东西好恶心。

夏日黄昏漫长，十代躲在树影下冲他笑。

两个人住处离得近，隔了一条街，都是独居，离着学校要坐十分钟的电车，再走上五分钟。五分钟之后还有三层楼梯——十代住在冬凉夏暖的上世纪建筑中，没有电梯，剥落灰色墙皮的楼梯过道狭窄得让人头疼，万丈目喘着气，感觉自己背后洇湿了一大片。  
室内与室外温度毫无差别，甚至还因为斜斜打进来的落日余晖而比楼道热上几分。一打开门万丈目就嘲笑道，你这屋子真小。  
哪像我们万丈目少爷一样啊，十代斜他一眼说，同样喘着粗气。你又不是第一次来，上次不是就说过了吗。  
每次见到都想感叹，万丈目笑了一声。  
多来几次就不觉得啦，十代把背包扔在地上说，和所有东西挤在一起也很充实很安全。  
谁要多来你这垃圾堆，万丈目小声嘀咕。他环视一圈，钟表盘搁在柜顶上，玻璃柜门里整整齐齐码了一层书脊，下面两层全是他的假面骑士小人收藏品。台灯底下摊着张开的书本，上面压着游戏手柄；气泡酒的空罐子摆在桌角。怎么了，十代问。他用手背贴了贴万丈目的手，驱散了环在两人之间的热气流。  
他知道万丈目准不喜欢夏天，不愿意在三十度以上的环境里与人有肢体接触，带他去没有冷气开放的街头小店就是在慢性谋杀。他知道万丈目脾气差——别人都是这么说的，认真也好开玩笑也罢；十代却觉得他可爱。  
枕头软趴趴的毫无生气，游戏卡带躲在铺开的被子里。万丈目一掀开它，十代就比划着对他解释，是因为那边照进来的阳光太强了。  
那你为什么不把窗帘拉好，万丈目斜他一眼嘲笑道。  
是哦，十代一拍脑袋，你说得对。  
他把十代的宝贝们归拢出来，抖抖被子，三两下叠成一团。你这是要请同学来你家玩的状态吗？万丈目转过身质问道，你哪次来我家是乱糟糟的？  
可是我看你也只是把它推到一边啊，十代站在后面探了探头说。  
万丈目瞪他一眼，一边说着这么热的天气你屋里的东西也不怕发霉，一边伸手要按开床头的风扇，被十代及时制止住。  
那个早就坏了，他看着万丈目扯开的衣领说。言毕又不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。  
那你还摆在这干什么，看着凉快吗？万丈目被热得发不动脾气，哼了一声翻个白眼就算发过火了。  
是啊，十代点点头，所以最近天热了我就特别喜欢去你家住。  
万丈目懒得和他废话，屋里没有风，甚至比外面还要热，好像纱窗是用来过滤热空气的。太热了，他开始后悔，早知道就不听十代的鬼话，打什么游戏，大热天在蒸笼里有什么可玩的。

游戏机在他手里握不了多久就开始出汗，十代坐在他旁边解开扣子拍拍肚皮，时不时过来给他指指点点。你好烦啊，万丈目回头指着他鼻子说，你再靠近我，我死一次就锤你一次。  
十代哦了一声，起身从桌上随手抽出个本子当作扇子，有一搭没一搭地给万丈目扇风。而正在与游戏机搏斗的万丈目也很受用，在过剧情的间隙瞟来一眼，又对着十代热到泛红的傻脸轻哼一声。  
十代知道他的大脑温度降下来了，热也不会热到随便发火。他盯着万丈目因为低头而暴露在热空气中的脖颈出神，只觉得好像更热了。  
嘴唇干到起皮，喉咙也干得说不出一句话，像住着十个太阳。他甩下学校的夏季制服，清了清嗓子，叹了口气，把本子扔在旁边站起身说，我去给你泡个茶吧。  
万丈目没理他，只后知后觉地飘来一句你能不能把衣服穿上。十代敷衍地应了一声，蹲着身子在柜子里找寻皱皱巴巴的冷泡茶，还有好久没用过的玻璃杯。他翻到很多用了一半、甚至看起来像是只开过封的调料，想起自己很久没有在家做饭，多半是去万丈目家用他的厨房做出两个人的晚饭——这也不能怪他，春秋季节还好，谁喜欢冬天夏天极端气温条件下还窝在转不开身的小屋子里，就连厨具台也只是个长柜，锅碗瓢盆挤在一堆，做起饭来浓烟滚滚。  
太有市井生活气息了，十代感慨，有钱真好啊。  
他听见万丈目也走过来，想是被高难度的关卡给欺负了，过来骂他两句解解气——但难度是他自己选的，十代心里发笑，关上柜门直起身来。  
万丈目挑挑眉，抱着手臂倚在橱柜台边，懒懒调笑道，你是平时在家会喝茶的人吗，给女朋友准备的？  
十代抬眼看他，也跟着一起笑，笑得拿着电水壶的手都在抖。水龙头大开着，万丈目穿着夏季制服，白色衬衫规规整整，不知道是多少女孩幻想情人的范本。  
你挡到光了，十代忽然说。  
万丈目应了一声却一动不动，偏要和他较劲。谁要在大夏天喝热茶啊，万丈目动了动嘴唇笑道，你冰箱里没有凉水吗。  
他们一同看向角落里发出声响的大家伙。十代放下电水壶，想了想说，那气泡水可以吗，不过我不确定有没有了，还是我冬天时候买的。  
随你，万丈目说。他单手解了两颗扣子，一边用手上下扇风，转身往回走。

拿着气泡水回来的时候十代知道他为什么会那样问了。  
刚刚拿来当做扇子的本子躺在地上，是他不知道什么时候买的、或者是向同学借的色情读物。封面是个情趣内衣都恨不得要扒开的大胸姐姐，猩红的嘴唇与指甲，大腿上扒着没有出镜的男人的手。  
他捡起那本书的时候，万丈目明显地回头看他一眼。十代尴尬地笑了笑，万丈目没给他解释的机会——解释什么呢？说我其实不喜欢那样的，那个本子里的东西我就算看过也早都忘光了。  
说我其实没想过找女朋友，气泡水也好冷泡茶也好都是自己喝的，游戏是买来想和你一起打的。  
说我看见你把领子打开往里扇风的时候其实有点硬了。

气泡水的瓶子上开始泛起白雾，十代拿着它贴在万丈目胸口。这让他看起来好像把万丈目圈在怀里。  
很热，万丈目说，你不要靠过来。  
他向一边躲，十代就得寸进尺地更往他身上蹭。我帮你按呀，十代说。  
他和万丈目紧挨着，趁着对方的注意力放在游戏上，便不动声色地搂住万丈目的腰，脑袋也搁在肩上蹭了蹭。七分的心思放在心上人掩在正统衣衫内的纤瘦腰身上，三分放在他专注认真的侧脸上——至于游戏界面，因为反光，他一点都看不清。  
本大爷才不用你帮忙，你给我滚远点就行了。  
万丈目莫名恼火，晃了晃肩膀，想甩下黏人的皮毛大氅。十代却不为所动，像读不懂空气一样，时不时发出感叹的语气词。  
万丈目的火气噌噌往上冒，在第三次看到屏幕上闪烁的GAME OVER之后终于气得把它放在一边。游城十代过来挨打！他叫起来。  
十代闷闷地嗯了一声，万丈目回头，只见他一眨不眨地盯着自己，像热得提不起精神只会趴在地上吐舌头的大狗。  
你干嘛这么看着我，万丈目有些尴尬，但仍然梗着脖子咳了一声。  
我好热，十代吸了吸鼻子低声自语。他眼神发直，灼热得像孕育着整个夏天的黄昏。  
你是不是中暑了，万丈目问。他抬手拨弄十代额前汗湿的头发，忽而被腰上缠着的手臂收紧了力道，毫无准备地撞进十代怀里。  
你干什么？万丈目挣扎着骂道。  
十代却不回话，隔着衣服在万丈目身上摸起来，从腰腹到胸口；一边在他覆了一层薄汗的颈边细密亲吻。  
隔着薄薄的、被汗水打湿的布料反而更有一种朦胧的色气，像隔着毛玻璃看到的肉体剪影，让人心中发痒。他听见万丈目陡然划开热浪一般的吸气声、急促的喘息声，还有夹杂在喘息声中断断续续的脏话。  
他好像完全清楚该怎么取悦伴侣，以欲拒还迎的姿态，嘴上骂着滚开，手却不自觉地攀上对方的手臂。  
十代逗弄乳头的动作停了停，转而伸到小腹隔着裤子不轻不重地揉了两下。万丈目喘得更明显了，带着无措的、黏腻的哭腔。不等十代帮他拉开拉链，他就挣扎着自己动手解开腰带，将勃起的性器暴露在十代眼前。  
十代哪里见过这种场面，脑子空白了一瞬间，立刻从胸口腾地冒起一团火来，直烧得脑子里只剩下这个夏日里简陋的黄昏。

他拖着万丈目一同仰倒在床榻上，大口喘气。他无法中途停止了，但好在万丈目也被热天气冲昏了头。十代拉过他的手隔着裤子按摩自己的性器，又让他坐在自己鼓鼓囊囊的地方来回磨蹭。  
他想问万丈目舒服吗，话到嘴边又觉得不该打破这种无言的平静。  
楼下一个孩子在大声对着另一个喊笨蛋，万丈目也小声跟着说了一句笨蛋。  
十代的动作顿了顿，就着这句话翻了个身把他困在身下。万丈目仰面看着他，又忽然伸手捞过枕头垫在脑袋底下。  
你不如垫在下面，十代哑声笑他。  
万丈目瞪他一眼，哼了一声说要你管。  
他毫无气势，领口大开，起伏胸口在半透的白色衬衣中若隐若现，锁骨间有傍晚七点自然光落下的阴影。  
十代无比感谢自己刚才一时间的冲动，感谢热得让人失去理智的夏天，感谢上帝。  
万丈目抬腿碰了他一下，十代立刻回过神来。可能会有点痛，他舔了舔手指说，痛的话就抱紧我，抓得我浑身血道子也无所谓。  
谁要抱——你、你干什么。穴口被进入一根手指的异物感让他浑身发抖，万丈目在高温天气与十代眼神的炙烤中又冒出了更多的汗。他紧紧抓着十代的床单，手心的汗很快就把它浸得又潮又湿，像连绵阴雨天里晾不干的衣服。

他听见蝉鸣。  
气泡钻上水面又破裂的声响被关在未开启的塑料瓶子里，雾气变成流淌的水迹。汗水顺着鼻尖滑落在万丈目的脸上。十代低头亲吻那一滴汗，又衔着它去亲万丈目的嘴。  
万丈目眼角发红，从喉咙里发出一声极为压抑的呜咽。他顺从又生疏地与十代接吻，像学习一项从未接触过的技能，或用词典一字一字对照着读一本晦涩难懂的外文古籍。他并非发自内心地想学会接吻；只是好胜心作祟，他告诉自己。  
十代的嘴唇又软又舒服，万丈目昏昏沉沉地想，好像还能尝出一个小时之前化掉的冰棒甜味。  
再亲下去天都要黑了，万丈目艰难的咽下口水。十代终于松开他，架在身上喘着气，一瞬不瞬地，浅褐色的眼瞳中映着小小的人影。他突然听见十代说，在学校天台上吹风的时候我就想吻你了。  
他说的是偶尔无聊又不想睡觉的中午，万丈目红着眼睛笑了一下。那你怎么不当时就亲我，那种场景不是还挺浪漫的。  
不敢。  
不敢？万丈目挑了挑眉，还有你不敢的事吗。  
怕你觉得我恶心，十代说。他潮湿的鬓发垂在万丈目脖子上，融进汗水里；他又低下头吻他。  
现在怎么不怕我觉得你恶心了？万丈目推开他的脑袋问。  
十代没回答。室内的光变得昏暗，落日躲到街对面的建筑之后，半晌万丈目准才听见他的男孩说，因为我喜欢你。  
一句话说得轻易，落在万丈目胸口上却震动如跨年夜晚响彻城市的钟声。

万丈目没有回应那句告白。他用力地呼吸，滚烫的空气快要灼伤他的气管；他一手捧着十代的脸，汗水将掌纹浸湿。万丈目听见窗外有小孩子经过，稚嫩的嗓音吵嚷着争论谁在球场上的表现更好，听见隔壁或楼上的炒菜声，菜叶子上的水珠在油锅里炸裂的噼啪作响。  
他听见窗外一浪又一浪的蝉鸣声、楼道里渐弱的脚步声与十代压低的喘气声。万丈目准再次借着不明朗的天光打量身上的男孩：上衣早就脱了扔在一边，不知道是滚在被子里还是踢到哪个角落；他的面色微红，眉头紧紧皱起，脸上的汗水也来不及擦。  
很色情。  
万丈目脑中突然冒出了这样的想法，也许是被绵长的接吻与突如其来的告白夺去了心智，也许是被十代埋入体内的性器碰到了让他舒服得蜷起身体的某一点。  
于是他将腿缠在十代腰上作为告白的回应。

十代动作很大，大开大合地在他身体中顶弄，万丈目弓起身子，也顾不上热，抱着十代的脖子像抱着最后的稻草，好像一松手就会坠入灼热的地狱。他被逼仄夏日里的烈火燎烧得完全失去理智，极力地配合对方，无论是直白下流的情话还是夹紧、索吻乃至放浪叫床的请求。  
他不得不承认，每当十代说一句想干他，他的心脏就剧烈收缩一下，牵得全身颤抖。  
不要弄在里面，万丈目无力地开口。他声音沙哑，上一秒还被十代干到失神地叫着好舒服。  
我给你洗，十代扯起他的上衣一角擦了擦汗。他像刚从浴室里出来，整个人都湿透了，趁着短暂的中途休息时间说，做完了我们出去吃东西。  
吃完了再回来做吗，万丈目问。  
十代顿了顿，伏下身子贴在耳边小声地问，你想吗。万丈目抬了抬眼皮，缓慢、骄傲又满不在乎地哼了一声。  
但我想干你，十代说。

高潮之后十代又抱着他亲了很久，亲到最后的日光坠到地平线之下。  
拥挤空间中的温度降下一些，但还是热得喘不上气。对岸的灯光照进来，周围住户的嘈杂人声也逐渐响起来，甚至盖过夜晚兴致缺缺的蝉鸣声。母亲骂孩子、孩子大哭、夫妻吵架；十代抬头看了一眼窗户，忽然低头问他，你说刚才你叫床叫得那么色，会不会被人听到了。  
那是谁的错，万丈目推开他的脑袋，嫌弃地把头转到一边。他脸上的水痕被蒸发了，十代躺在对面想。  
两人在黑暗中相视许久，万丈目终于愿意挪挪脑袋向他靠近一些。要不我去放个音乐吧，十代在薄被里按着他的手，一骨碌爬起来说，总觉得那样会更，呃，更浪漫更有气氛一些。  
万丈目拉住他骂道，你有病吗，做爱为什么要放音乐。  
你承认在和我做爱了吗？十代回身说。  
万丈目盯着他的身形看了一会，拉着手腕又向自己怀里扯了扯说，不承认不是也做了吗，过来跟本大爷躺一会。  
好吧，好吧，十代说。他躺回床上，但潮湿的床单与黏腻的大腿让他想起和万丈目准的荒唐性事。他此刻只想再来一次，但肚子有点饿，嗓子也发干；交换得到的唾液不足以支撑高温中剧烈运动的出汗量。他有点头晕，大概率是射精之后的眩晕感，小概率是他在闷热夏天做爱做到中暑。  
如果真的是中暑，万丈目肯定要笑话他好久，几年或十几年。他希望在他们三十岁、四十岁做爱的时候还会被万丈目笑着提起来，说你游城十代在夏天上我的时候把自己搞到中暑真是丢人。  
然后把他干到笑不出来，只能红着眼睛低哑地骂他。  
你要不要喝水，十代忽然想起来，捏了捏万丈目的手问道，你嗓子都喊哑了。  
不要，万丈目说，那是不是早就变成温水了，气泡都没有了。  
你这是在夸我持久？  
滚开。万丈目甩了甩手，但没有甩开。十代把他拉进怀里，连带着他脑袋下面压着的唯一的枕头一起。

Fin.


End file.
